Violent Delights
by Fanpireish
Summary: Bella's life was cut short, and she has a front row seat to watching everyone pick up the pieces. With a guardian angel by her side, Bella needs to steer her loved ones in the direction of answers and justice, while also finding her own peace with her unfortunate end. Murder Mystery, AH, AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey Guys! This is an entirely different story which doesn't even start happily. I have a set end to this and just** _ **had**_ **to publish it. As for my other stories, I am still writing them! I'm sorry for their delay. I'm really busy with school right now and just don't have the time to focus on them (since they're both really complex stories). This story is one I've written several chapters for, so I figured the least I could do was give you guys something to read.**

 **Just a warning: There is a rape scene in this chapter. This is the ONLY chapter that will have sexual content that is not consensual. **

**Thank you to MB1000 for rewriting a portion of this chapter so it made sense. Check her out, guys! She has awesome stories!**

* * *

My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I'm nineteen and in college. College was going great for me. Straight As, a boyfriend who loved my guts, and a group of friends whose loyalty was unrivaled.

Yes, everything was going great. College was in Seattle, I lived in Forks. My father and I decided to compromise on a living situation. Since driving three hours every day wasn't workable. We decided that the best place to live would be Port Angeles, a compromise both of us were hesitant on. Neither of us knew why.

I wonder if we knew it back then? Back when we were shopping for an apartment that the worst tragedy of our lives would come from my living there. All this wondering now, it's moot point I suppose. I wonder though, did we instinctively know?

Moving to Port Angeles was great. I had planned a birthday party for just about everyone I knew. Well in advance, of course, at various locations in and around the small town. It was bigger than Forks, but not as big as Phoenix or Seattle. I liked it, a nice retreat with a little hustle and bustle.

I'm nineteen, and I'll always stay that way. My body rotting away like a forgotten apple in an orchard. I would definitely never be as pretty as I had been before, because when I was nineteen, I was murdered.

Murder may be a strong word. After death, you see things. You can move around throughout the planes of existence, examining whatever you want. I decided to examine my death, question it. Why me? The girl with the blossoming life? Why?

I knew my killer. I trusted him. A friendly acquaintance, someone to wave to when you're driving down the road.

It's funny what you remember after death. Pointless memories come to the forefront but I realize now they're my happiest. I was two years old, my dad cleaning out his duty gun, getting it ready for another shift at work, and I grabbed it. It wasn't loaded, but that didn't matter. The fact that I ran with it scared Charlie. He ran after me, catching me up in his arms, grabbing the gun from my tiny hands, "Now there, little girl. My gun isn't a toy." He was laughing, and I was too. "Renee, we need to find some kid friendly activities for her." My mother came out, dressed in an apron, having been cooking supper. She smiled at me and grabbed me up, taking me to cook with her.

My first day of kindergarten in Phoenix, after my mother left my father. The hot Arizona sun beating down on my pig tails and white T-shirt. My mother posed me in front of the house, holding up a sign that said "First day of school!" She ushered me to the bus when it was time, taking a moment to snap a picture of me walking up the steps. I wonder why I remember these as the happiest moments of my life.

His face. The love of my life. After moving back to Forks as a junior, seeing his face at lunch on my first day there. The perfect contour of his cheek bones. The way his eyes squinted just a little bit when he smiled. The skin pulling back to reveal extraordinarily white teeth.

Those are the things I remember in this heaven of mine. It's not only my heaven, there are other people here, waiting- like I am. The heaven is a mixture of all our tastes. An endless meadow that changes into a white sand beach in one step. It's not actually heaven at all, though. It's a place between heaven and the world.

I remember my death, and the events leading up to it well. It was a Tuesday evening, it was beginning to snow. Late November, I was in Seattle finishing up an evening class. Rosalie, my boyfriend's adoptive sister, was sending me texts toward the end of my class.

 **Rose: Drinks?**

 **Bella: Oh, into that illegal drinking again? Sure. I'll meet you at your apartment :)**

 **Rose: 2 Hours?**

I looked at my phone, 6:55 pm. It would take an hour and a half to get home if I sped, so I'd get to her apartment at about 9. That would do.

 **Bella: 9 o'clock it is! See you then**

The professor told us we should have our papers done by Thursday, when class met again. I was almost done with mine, a mock news report about World War Three. Journalism was quite an eventful major.

I made my way to the elevator and hit the G symbol for the parking garage. Once I was in there, I made my way to my car. A brand new Subaru Legacy- courtesy of my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, and his family. It was a graduation present.

Edward's father was the CEO of a major medical equipment company. His products were in most major hospitals in the world. They had the money to spare, and loved living in the lap of luxury. The Cullen family wasn't pretentious like many rich families were, though. They gave to charity and saved a lot of their money away for future generations of the family. A huge nest egg that was meant to get the family by for a century or more- and it would.

My car started like a beauty, unlike my old truck that it replaced. The truck was old and abused, and over time just sputtered instead of went, and it died right after I graduated.

I made my way to the freeway, turning on the radio as I drove to Highway 101. The snow was pelting down the more north I went, my speed slowing down over time as the road became slicker.

By the time I reached the outskirts of Port Angeles I was only going about 20 miles per hour. There was an accident on the highway ahead, so I turned off onto a country road. I wonder now if the accident was premeditated, too.

On the back road, I saw several cars abandoned. The fresh fallen snow having paralyzed the city for now. One car wasn't abandoned, though, and I recognized it. My friend's car. _Oh shit, I wonder if they need a lift or a pull._ I pulled over, putting my hazards on, and texted Rose

 **Bella: Helping a friend on the side of the road.**

I never did get to read her reply.

"Hey there" I said after he rolled down his window. His car didn't seem caked in snow or stuck in any way, so I figured it was an issue with the battery or low gas. He smiled and waved, "Hey Bells, I actually went to get a can of gas but it's in the woods. Mind helping me go get it?"

I should have said no, but I didn't. I was naïve and that was my downfall. I told him yes, and accompanied him well into the woods. After all, he was the one who told me about this detour after I angrily texted him about the traffic 30 miles ago. I was using my phone as a flashlight, illuminating our trek. I looked back on occasion to see where the road was. "Where exactly did you leave the gas can?"

He looked back at me, then motioned for a shack in the forest. I was relieved. It looked like some type of outpost for hunting. He led me inside and sat down.

"Mind if we rest a minute Bells? I need to warm up." I nodded and looked around, my eyes wandering to the guns and axes in the shack. He offered me a coffee, which I couldn't resist, the darkness of the night had made me sleepy.

I should have resisted it, though.

Soon after I finished my small cup o' joe, I felt strange, and he laughed at me. "You shouldn't put your trust in everyone, Bella." My mind was spinning all around and my body had an overwhelming sensation take over. All I could think of was that he had drugged me. He grabbed me and lowered me onto a mattress, which smelled like mildew and fish.

I was aware that he was undressing me, but the drug he gave me made it so that I couldn't fight him off. My body felt heavy, but light at the same time. I felt like I was drifting in out, but I fought. I fought to stay alert.

"Stay still and this won't be too long." I heard him say. I felt a cool metal press against my back. I then felt a stinging sensation as he grunted. I then realized he had cut off my bra. The rusty, salt smell along with the stinging sensation alerted me that he had sliced my back in the process.

I felt him move me and I could smell him over top of me. His stench suffocated my nose as his body suffocated mine. I tried to move, but he made it so that I was pinned down. I struggled against him as the drugs continued to work their way through my system. My heart beat a like a humming bird. I wasn't sure if it was due to the drugs or what I thought was to come next.

I felt a searing a pain my breast. His greasy hair prickled in my skin as the pain ignited. I then realized as I felt the pain deepen, that he was biting me. I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. I pleaded that if he let me go, I wouldn't tell anyone. I knew it no use when I felt him felt remove my final article of clothing- my underwear. It wasn't until the hot tears stained my face, that I realized I was crying. I felt a slap across my face.

"Stop crying. I'll make you enjoy this." He yelled.

I couldn't stop the tears though. I felt his fingers invade me and he roughly shoved them inside me. I bit my tongue to prevent myself from screaming. The pain was overwhelming as he continued to add more digits.

"God dammit, why aren't you getting wet for me?" He yelled.

I cried out in pain as he become more forceful. The pain stopped for a moment. My body ached. I thought maybe he was done. My vision was becoming clearer as I looked at him. I then realized my hopes were in vain as he released himself from his boxers and put a condom on. I begged for him not to, even though I knew it was useless. He moved closer and I forced my self to look away as I felt him enter me in a one, violent movement. The white, hot pain was overwhelming. I cried, I begged, I pleaded. It fell on deaf ears. The drugs were fading and adrenaline was coursing through my veins but it didn't take away from the pain. I felt as if I was being ripped in two.

The emotional pain was almost as bad as the physical pain. I was betrayed by someone I trusted. I felt my world shattering around me as he continued to abuse me body. It seemed like ages before he every stopped. The smell of the blood alerted me before I saw it. It was overwhelming and a reminder of just how he violated me.

He then forced his lips onto mine and I tried to fight. I spat into his mouth with the strength I still was losing. He slapped me across the face and continued his assault of my body, while threatening to kill me. I then felt what felt like cool metal against my throat. I could only guess it was a knife as he continued his violation of me. I remained quiet then, but wanted to scream.

I then felt him remove the metal from throat. He pulled at my hair, causing even more pain. I felt a searing pain on my scalp that helped me find my voice again. I let out a blood curdling scream, but it was cut short by him hitting me across the head. His weapon of choice was his thermos full of drug-infused coffee.

I hurled myself forward, using the rest of my diminishing strength to push him off of me and run out the door. I grabbed my purse as I made my escape. I ran as fast as I could toward the town, which I figured was much closer than my car.

I was right, the town wasn't more than a mile away from where we were. I cried for help, hoping the various people walking down the small main street would see me or hear me. Nobody seemed to. I cried out, running past them, not managing to get their attention.

I looked around me, the ambiance changed. The people that were there one instant were gone now. The world fell away from me. What was once a vibrant town bustling with Christmas-time traffic was now a ghost town. I grabbed my shoulders. It was eerily warm for a November night. I did what I thought was my only option and ran, naked, to my apartment, running to my room to grab a pair of clothes.

The clothes went on my body. When I turned around, I saw the clothes back in the drawer and on my body all the same, as if I was never there.

I felt confused and tried to collect my thoughts. I had to figure out why the world was changing in front of my eyes. _What was happening to me?_

I ran to Rosalie's apartment. Her complex was across the street from mine and it was actually a row of nice townhouses. She was on the phone with Edward when I walked in, telling him it was unlike me to be late. I looked at the clock, 9:35 pm. "I'm here… Rose! I'm here!" I tried to cry out, but she disappeared. her house became a dark shell of the usually vibrant townhouse I was accustomed to seeing Rose in. The faint sounds of her television and voice were still coming through. I felt terrified, still not understanding what was happening.

I had gotten away from him, so why was this playing out like a nightmare?

I felt my phone vibrate, _'Edward is calling'_ the screen said. I pressed the green button and put the phone to my ear, "Edward? Hello? What's happening?"

"Bella, when you get this message _please_ call me back. You're thirty minutes late to Rose's and we're worried. I know there was traffic but with all the wrecks on the news, we're worrying you might be in one of them. Drive safe, and try to call back if you can. Did you manage to help your friend? Who was it? I can come give them a lift if they need it. Anyways, I love you."

I screamed into the receiver, trying to let him know I was okay. The line went dead instead, and so did my phone. I ran back to my apartment, eager to plug it in and call him again. My charger was in my car, but I had an extra in my bathroom. I went in and stumbled back trying to adjust my eyes to the blinding light. Once adjusted, I looked around. The bathroom didn't look anything like my bathroom. It was dissociated, as if a movie set. The placement of things hardly made sense and there appeared to be no walls. The shower was steaming, as if someone was washing themselves. and I walked at a slow pace to the shower stall, perplexed.

Whose house was I in?

The shower shut off with a screech. Leaky faucet, definitely not my house. I noticed for the first time how much blood was all over the bathroom. There were splotches on the floor, and blood mixed with mud pooling around a pair of hunting boots. The door to the shower stall opened, and I saw my attacker step out.

A fresh wave of confusion flushed over me, "Hey?" I asked. I no longer felt drugged, I hardly felt anything, actually.

He didn't hear me, so I continued looking around. On the toilet were my torn underpants and cut off bra. I reached behind me and felt a small slash on my back where he had cut me while working to cut off my undergarments. It felt sticky and hot, as if there was still blood, but when I brought my hand back to look at it, my hand was clean.

He was careful to navigate around the small pools of blood on the ground. He made his way out of the bathroom, and I followed him.

We were no longer in my house, and I realized for the first time something was going on. There were more pools of blood on his tile floor, and I shivered at the thought of whose it might be. We walked into the kitchen, where a large bag was on the floor. "Fuck." He said, his voice hitching as if he was struggling not to cry. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" He hit the side of his head with the palm of his hand, and I moved forward hesitantly. I was fearful he would become aware of my presence.

"I didn't mean to do it, Bella! Fuck!" I moved forward, "You can see me? Finally someone can-" I got cut off by the rustling of a garbage bag opening. Inside I saw brown hair and drying blood on a forehead. I leaned in closer.

It was me. I fell backward, falling into and then through a table beside his chair in the living room. I scrambled backwards onto my feet, afraid that I was going crazy. I started crying, more of a hyperventilating type of cry than anything. I tried to remember what happened.

 _If I got away from him, how was I in a bag unmoving?_

A set of hands from behind grabbed me and pulled me into the bathroom. I was too shocked to even look and see who was rescuing me from this hell. The bathroom disappeared and everything went white. The world falling from underneath me in flashes.

I screamed out to nobody in particular, "Am I dead!?" It was more of a desperate squeak than a scream, my throat felt like a hot poker had been stuck down it. It was burning with desperation to breathe but I was too scared to take a single breath.

I felt myself losing my touch with Earth. Desperate, I tried to feel for solid ground but was unable to find it. I raced through brilliant colors, seeing flashes of my memory go by me. I grabbed on tight to a door frame in the Cullen house as it rushed past. I saw myself walking next to Edward into the kitchen of his house. This was the day I met his parents and sisters, Rosalie and Alice. As if unable to be gripped, the doorframe creaked and I fell away from it.

The person who had grabbed me away from the Earth pulled me closer. I got a smell for the first time. Clean, rugged, musky. It was a man, and I felt more afraid. Their smell reminded me of his as he was on top of me, and I was still confused about what had happened to me.

We finally came to a stop in an unending forest. There was a clearing that we landed on, and the person holding me scooped me into a hug. "Shhh. You're okay now. I'm so sorry. I should have grabbed you earlier. I'm so sorry, Bella. Nobody's supposed to find out they died that way."

Just like that, the person that had saved me shattered me. He confirmed for the first time what I had already gathered. I was dead, and my escape was a farce. I never left that shack alive.

The only thing I knew to do was cry even more.

* * *

 **End Note: Let me know if you guys want more! I have so much of this story written down and ready to publish!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After what felt like several hours I finally calmed down. The person- _my_ person, from the sounds of it, stayed by my side the entire time. His name was Jasper. He was eighteen when he died in 1863.

After I had collected myself, he helped me off the ground. "I'm your guardian angel, in case you hadn't gathered that. Guardian angels- at least my type, aren't 'watch you every day of your life' angels. We help those who have died on Earth move on."

I sniffled, and moved my feet to walk. He steadied me, "You may be uneasy for a while. It's alright. It's hard for people to get used to life- or… Afterlife I suppose." I looked at him cautiously, taking a step back away from him.

"So what are you then? My soulmate or something? Coming to rescue me from death and keep me forever?" He laughed and shook his head, bowing with grace in front of me, "No. There's nothing romantic about this arrangement, I assure you. I'm here as a best friend. To be your rock during this time of need, since Earth can't help you anymore. As for the soulmate thing, I have a soulmate, ma'am, but she's still on Earth, I believe."

I looked at him confused, he just shrugged my confusion off. "Don't worry about it. We have an eternity to learn more about each other. Best leave some things for days two three and four. After all, neither of us had a particularly long life." I blinked and nodded in an awkward fashion and looked down at my clothes, which were absent from my body.

He sighed, "You wear what you die in here, unfortunately." I protested, "You died in 1863 and you're wearing modern clothes… Like jeans!" He laughed again, nodding and pointing his finger at me knowingly.

"Clever girl. Yes, you wear what you die in here _for about a day_. Someone will get to you and ask you what you'd like to wear. If you have a funeral, you'll wear that instead of your death clothes if you wish."

I looked down, biting my lip to prevent tears. "I'm in a garbage bag naked in my friend's kitchen. I don't think I'm getting a funeral." That reminded me of something. What was he going to do with my body? I turned to Jasper, "So is this heaven?" I asked, looking around. It was beautiful. The meadow we had been in changed into a different scene. We were standing on a cosmic by-way by the looks of it. Tons of cosmic matter was swirling around us into engrossing patterns.

Jasper looked down at me and spoke with a soft voice, "No. This is a place in-between the planes. This isn't only your little heaven, as they call it. A lot of people live here, and it's sorted by one thing only, cause of death. Some people need guardian angels and some do not. Those who do are usually by their guardian angel, because they choose to be. You'll be here until you decide to move on. That's a choice only you can make, of course."

I nodded, "I can't move on. I need to find out why he did this…" Jasper sighed and looked at me. He then concentrated on the clouds to show what looked like a memory of some sort projected like a movie. He was raping someone else, and they screamed too. He hit them in the neck with the butt of a gun and the gun fired, shooting them in the head. I winced and turned away. Jasper rubbed my back in a comforting way.

"You aren't his first, Bella. You won't be his last, either. He is sick. He's done a lot to victims that are still on Earth as well as taken it too far and taken his victims off of Earth."

Of course, we spoke his name. As much as I like putting down my thoughts on paper, I want at least some type of anonymity for him- for now. There will be a big reveal of course, but for now, he doesn't deserve the recognition.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as my lips were trembling, "How will they know I'm gone?" I asked, looking up at him. He pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back to comfort me, "Bella, they already know something's wrong. You have a really weird conflict that most people don't. You have the honor- or dishonor- of watching how the world copes with your death."

I looked at the sky, which was slowly changing to a sunset. I focused my energy on connecting with the world I had left. It wasn't as hard as I thought. I moved from the place in-between the worlds to Earth, standing in Alice's room.

I looked around. There were police officers standing around, taking a report from her. "Bella is _very_ responsible. She didn't come home last night, and I just- I'm just so worried." I looked at her alarm clock. 9:50 am. The day after I died. Jasper was standing next to me, holding my elbow to make sure I didn't fall over.

"They can't see you, Bella. You can stay here all you'd like, and I'll be here with you. There's not much of a point… You can't interact with them." I nodded, and walked out of the bedroom. I was careful not to touch any of the officers that were scouring the apartment, what if I went through them?

Alice and I shared a place. Two bedroom, Two bath. It was a modest living situation but we liked it a lot. It was bigger than I would have been able to afford on my own and Alice liked the smaller place. She said it felt homey.

Edward was sitting on the couch with Rosalie, both of them had red eyes. Emmett was standing outside with an officer. I could see him talking to the officer on the balcony from the kitchen window. I walked into my bedroom, which remained untouched except for some of my clothes on the bed. An officer with a blood hound making sure the dog had my scent. The officer put a few articles in a bag, and walked out of the room. When they went past me, the dog looked up at me. I felt a twinge of fear and looked for Jasper.

"Yes, the dog can see you, before you ask." I rolled my eyes at him, "How did you even know?" He chuckled and waved to the dog, who was staring at us. "Everyone asks, that's why. Dogs have a special connection to our world. They're thrown into a world they don't understand. They can't separate the live world from the dead one, so it melds into one for them.

Our conversation was interrupted when my father ran in the apartment, winded. A Washington State Patrolman went over to him, "Jesus, Charlie. We told you that you could help find her but we didn't expect you to kill yourself doing it." Charlie put a finger up as if saying _wait a moment_ and took a few deep breaths.

"They found her car. Gold Subaru Legacy. On Monroe Road. It's a dead end but this is her first winter living up here. They don't know why she went the way she did" Everyone stood up, expecting this to end. Edward's mother, Esme, had been in the kitchen playing host for all the cops. She walked out from behind the counter, "Oh my God, is she okay?"

Charlie's face contorted downward. Edward stood up and rushed over, "What is it, Charlie?" Charlie looked Edward in the eye, "They didn't find her." The somber tone of his voice broke my heart. He knew better than anyone that even if I was alive, my survival chances in this weather were dwindling. I stepped back into the room, unable to see my dad's heartbroken face for another second.

A man I couldn't see entered the apartment. "We went in the woods a bit. I had found a hunting shack the other weekend. We found it burnt to the ground. Looks like she was there at some point though." The officers all looked up from their various papers and looked at Charlie.

"Let's go… Any of you kids want to come help?" I heard the sounds of couches rustling around, and poked my head around the corner. Whoever had entered the apartment was walking out the door, but his hand hadn't quite left my view. He was holding my jacket. The jacket that had been torn off. It was mostly burned. No DNA from that, I guess.

I walked back into Alice's room, and she was too distraught to move. She was crying into the shoulder of a police officer. He looked maybe twenty-one or twenty-two years old. I walked over to her as the officer stood up. I recognized him! Paul from LaPush! Someone I knew besides my father was in charge of my case.

"I have to go help them. My name's Officer Paul Lahote, though. If you need anything, call any one of us and I'll be back." Alice nodded and wiped her tears, distraught at the notion that I may not be okay. Charlie and Edward were discussing how long I could survive given the temperature. I smiled at their resilience, no matter how futile it was.

Everyone left and Alice was alone with Esme. Esme went over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. "Sweetheart… You know Bella. She'll be fine. She got a ride from that friend of hers she said she was helping." Alice nodded. Esme's concern shown on her face, but she was trying. Esme stood up, "I'm going to run to the grocery and get some food to prepare for everyone helping out. Will you be okay?"

Alice nodded and Esme grabbed her purse, looking back at Alice before leaving the house. Jasper was next to me now, "This is hard, kiddo. I know." His words made me shiver, reminding me of a different time, when my father referred to me by the same name. I nodded and walked over to Alice, who was now desperate in texting everyone we knew.

I looked over her shoulder. She began to sniffle a little as she shot out a new text.

 **Alice: Hey, have you heard from Bella?**

 **Jessica: No, why? Rosalie said she didn't make it to her house last night. Maybe try tracking her phone?**

 **Alice: We did, it died next to her car, but it's not recovered. Anyway, if you hear anything, let me know right away, k?**

She closed her phone and went into my room, hugging my pillow. "Oh Bella, where the fuck are you?" She asked. I reached out and instinctively touched her shoulder. Jasper gasped, "No! Aw shit, Bella!" Alice looked up and screamed. I was puzzled, "Jasper, what's going on?"

Alice spoke then, "Who's Jasper? How did you get in here without anyone seeing you? Why is the side of your head smashed in!?" _Fuck._ I let go of her and backed away, looking back at Jasper for a second. "Might as well tell her now. Jeez, the first and only rule of being dead is not to touch people. They can _see_ you if you touch them."

I backed myself into a corner and shook my head, "Alice… I-I'm dead." She laughed a horrific laugh, as if crying at the same time. Her face was red and tears were spilling from her eyes, "You're right in front of me! Let's get you to a hospital!"

Jasper grabbed my arm, "We have to go, Bella. Now." I tried to protest but felt myself fading. Alice was hysterical, watching me disappear into thin air.

We were back in the between now. I was looking down at the ground, as if trying to find my way back to Earth.

"Why'd you pull me away, Jasper? I could have helped her understand…" He shook his head violently, "No. You could've made things _worse_. You don't understand, do you? Even if you were to tell her exactly how you died and who did it, nobody would believe her. It's too early. Even telling her you're dead may have set a dangerous chain of events in action."

I looked down and instantly felt terrible. I wasn't in denial anymore, and I wasn't angry. Was I completely skipping the normal stages of death? "Why don't I feel angry, Jasper?" He looked at me for a moment, confused, before he realized what I was talking about,

"Oh, you mean that crock of shit psychology thing? It really only applies to people who know they're going to die _before_ they die but… You will feel angry. Later. You're still accepting the fact that you're dead, Bella. Even though you think you know you're dead, you're still in shock. You probably think this is just a dream but believe me, darling, it's not."

I didn't really know what I thought.

* * *

Jasper explained more rules I should follow when interacting with humans. He said that since I had already made contact, there was no use in ceasing contact.

He told me that I would have to wait a while before going back to Alice. Since she could now see me when I entered an area where she was, no need for extra touches, she needed time to cool down.

My appearance was that of my dead body still. The cells in my body were still dying, so I still had a small connection to that body. If I looked anything like what I saw the previous night, my appearance was pretty gnarly.

I had asked to be alone and was wandering through a forested area in my heaven. I found a grassy knoll just beyond a clearing of trees and walked to it. This place was unlike Earth. If you imagined something, it would just _be there_. It was a violent and peaceful place. Home to wandering souls who hadn't yet found their acceptance. I was one of them.

I continued past the knoll and went back into the forest. The salty smell of the sea hit my nose and I was instantly attracted to it. I jogged for a bit until I could hear crashing waves.

I came to the edge of the forest and found with sand. It was a rocky beach that resembled LaPush's beach and I hesitantly walked onto it.

The smells were nearly identical to the Earth version. Everything looked the same. I saw my old friends from LaPush running around playing with a Frisbee. I realized quick that this was a memory, and I felt somewhat trapped on the beach. Not sure where to go to get out, when I saw Jasper sitting on a rock, playing Frisbee with the guys.

"Jasper? What are you doing?" It was just a speaking voice, but even from 500 feet away he could hear me. He looked at me, and jumped off of the rock. "What do you mean 'what are you doing?'" He asked. I scoffed and shook my head in disbelief.

"You're interacting with the living! I thought that was against the rules?" He looked to them and then back to me, "No, I'm interacting with memories. They only respond how you think they'll respond. How you remember them. We're not on Earth right now, so I'm not actually interacting with anyone for real. Except you, of course."

I chalked it up to inexperience, but I was feeling a big pull to Jasper. "Why do I feel so attached to you? It's making me uncomfortable. We're not 'soulmates' so why do I want to be next to you?"

He laughed, "It's the instinctive pull someone who just died has to their guardian angel. Like a newborn has to their mother. It'll fade over time." He threw a skipping rock into the waves, and surprisingly, it actually skipped.

He added that I would know I was ready to cross over to the real heaven when I no longer _needed_ him. I would know I was ready when I saw him as an equal rather than someone above me.

He showed me the way out of the memory, always a little portal in the most obvious place. We were back on a strip of grass, surrounded by mountains and an ocean. Above us were stars that looked close enough to touch. There were beautiful colors bursting from everywhere.

"Would you like to observe Earth? I don't know about letting you go back down yet so soon after you contacted Alice. You can definitely observe everything, though." I nodded to him, I wanted to go back.

He opened up the between and let me see everything from a bird's eye view. "Why can't I open up the between to see myself?" He mumbled a little, trying to get around answering, but I asked again.

"Well, after you contacted Alice, my boss came to me. They seem to think you shouldn't have the power to do this yourself yet. They took it from you temporarily."

I was fuming. To say I was pissed off would be an understatement. How dare they say what I can and can't do in _my_ afterlife!? I was about to give Jasper a piece of my mind when I looked down to see something that enraged me even more.

Next to my father helping the police search for me, was none other than my killer.

Son of a bitch.

* * *

 **End Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too... Despite what you may think, the killer may not be as obvious as you think.**


End file.
